


Still Watching Precure at this Age?

by GayCheerios



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddles, Kissing, M/M, Makoto’s a lil’ weeb, Star Twinkle Precure - Freeform, movie day, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: He points to the teal haired girl on screen. “She’s really smart, and she’s an alien!”Byakuya chuckles. “So I’m a blue-haired alien?”“Well no-but your personality is like her! Besides, you’re both cool and cute!”





	Still Watching Precure at this Age?

**Author's Note:**

> my gf: :(  
me: >:(  
me: writes this fic  
my gf: :D
> 
> for my girlfriend who CONSTANTLY listens to me talk about precure and other animes!!! love you angel!
> 
> headcannon that makoto watches precure bc yes

The couch is simply beckoning Makoto and his taller lover, he smirks as Makoto cheerfully plops down and makes room for Byakuya. 

“You’re almost what-nineteen and we’re still going to sit on the couch and watch cartoons?” Byakuya chuckles softly, sitting next to the cute brunette excitedly grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

“Uh-YEAH! Cartoons are amazing I’ll have you know.” Makoto huffs sweetly, flicking on the t.v to turn on the latest episode of a magical girl anime. 

“Magical girl anime-really? Aren’t you too old for that?” Byakuya snickers, pressing a kiss to Makoto’s forehead and watches as his little boyfriend smiles at the tv, humming the melody under his breath. 

“But aren’t they adorable?!” The fluffy-haired brunette smiles, pointing at the t.v. “That one is Lala, she’s like you.” He points to the teal haired girl on screen. “She’s really smart, and she’s an alien!” 

Byakuya chuckles. “So I’m a blue-haired alien?” 

“Well no-but your personality is like her! Besides, you’re both cool and cute.” Makoto says happily, watching the newest episode. 

“What’s this about exactly?” The blonde asks, feeling his boyfriend almost hopping in his seat on the couch. 

“Oh! So basically-“ 

Byakuya listens about the anime they’re watching. More importantly, he pays attention to Makoto. How excitable he is about something as small as a t.v show. He can practically see the stars in his eyes. 

“And they transform with these cute little pendants!” Suddenly Makoto whips out his phone out of thin air, and broses through his amazon list. He points to the pendant and shows it to his boyfriend. “Cute right?” 

Byakuya nods, and hums in approval. Makoto puts away his phone and is almost glued to the t.v like a child, remarking things about the episode every so often. Byakuya thinks the anime is cute, but he turns to look at something cuter. Makoto’s face is relaxed, and fixed on the colorful animation. He sees a smile grace Makoto’s lips as the transformation song comes along. 

“Do you know the song?” Byakuya asks. Makoto nods and giggles. The song comes along and his lover’s sweet voice fills the room, along with the girls on the television. Once the song is over Byakuya can admire why Makoto likes the design of the show. It’s very...Makoto.

Soon the closing dance and song come on and Makoto turns to his boyfriend. “Ne, ne! Byakuya did you like it?” He asks, stars in his eyes. 

“I think it’s cute, but not as cute as you.” Byakuya smirks, kissing Makoto’s forehead. He sees the brunette blush and turn red. 

“No fair!” Makoto pouts. 

“Let’s watch more of it, wasn’t there a movie that came out for it a little while ago?” 

“Yeah!” 

Makoto flips to turn on the movie, and Byakuya can wait to snuggle up to his little Makoto for the whole movie. He can’t wait to watch his little star.

  
  
  
  



End file.
